


Loki Needs something from Jack

by FearAndLeather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night alone, Jack finds himself making difficult decisions but will he make the right one? First person from Jack's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Needs something from Jack

Awake. I was always awake. As if it were not already hard enough to sleep before with all the people I had lost going through my head, it seemed, whenever I shut my eyes, they would be there. Alex, dad, Gray, Suzie and now, far too fresh in my mind for any rest at all, Toshiko and Owen.   
It was only right that I did something productive rather than dwell on the past. Nothing could bring them back and I certainly could not join them. I stood and pulled on clothes hurriedly, it was never usually this cold. Something was wrong.   
I left my quarters under my office via the manhole and walked straight down to the main area of the hub where various sizes computer monitors filled most of the space. The chill in the air seemed to get worse the further I walked.   
Ianto was not in the hub that night. He had a family; a mum and dad, a sister with her children and a brother. I knew how much his family meant to him and I was not going to stop him seeing them. I understood how difficult losing people was, possibly better than anyone else, and Ianto deserved his family. Sometimes I'd think back to how he lost Lisa, his girlfriend, and how I had treated him throughout. I tried not to think of myself in that monstrous light, but at times like that, it was all I could be. I could never understand how he forgave me.   
The cold broke my train of thought, as I reached the nearest computer. I pressed the icy metal switch and the blue swirling desktop shone back at me. I shivered as I got up the security camera and began my search for the source of the chill. For a while, there was no luck and everything remained the same as always. The desks were a mess, the autopsy room still had is occupant wide open laying on the table and the cells were lifeless apart from the occasional low groan of the weevils taking up temporary residence. Sighing loudly, I was about to give up. As I reached for the shut down button, I saw something move fast across the screen. It glowed an intense blue. Quickly, I decided this was the cause of the cold.  
I ran and got my over shirt and greatcoat; no doubt the creature would make the room he was in near enough sub zero. As soon as I was certain I would not freeze to death, I began to run down to the archives where I saw it moving about.   
After a short journey down through tunnels and corridors that made up my labyrinth under the city, I reached my destination. The archives were always tidy and everything would be in order, Ianto made sure of it as it had come to be his project. This was why I was sent into shock to find it in the state it was in. Files had been flung across the room and cupboards and shelves had been forced open, their contents emptied on the floor. Some artifacts had been broken in the assault. Seconds it took before my eyes found the culprit. I had seen him from the files and witnessed his attack on the news.   
Loki, god of mischief.   
Somehow, even slumped on the floor looking utterly defeated, Loki still managed to look majestic. I may have hated him for what he had done during the battle of New York but there was no denying he was a born leader. The emerald green robes with black and gold details were fitted to his body and made the paleness of his skin stand out more than it already did. Raven black hair that looked longer and a lot greasier as it came below his shining horned helmet of gold. His eyes blinked up at me innocently; the way they nearly always did when he was not destroying civilisations. The green that matched his robes pierced through the faint darkness at me almost looking scared.   
Warily, I stepped closer towards him and my hand went straight to my holster as he arose. Long shimmering robes fell and fitted just fine around him as he tried to stand his ground against me. He stepped back and raised his hands in a surrendering way.   
"Captain, I apologise if I disturbed your rest." His voice was calm and persuasive even when he wanted nothing. "You seem to have something that I require."   
This confused me and I thought hard about what I could have that an Asgardian mastermind could want. If his psychopathic killing sprees were anything to go by then he was most likely after some kind of weapon. Well I was not going to let him have it. I stood straight and wrapped my coat tighter around myself.   
"Captain, I have been searching ever since I escaped my prison on Asgard. I suggest we join forces and in return I will grant you power being your wildest dreams." He was much better at temptation than some of my other encounters.   
"You tell me what you want, why, and I might consider it." My reply had been shaky as the cold grew more intense. Some of the most powerful weapons we had had been cast aside like stationary. I was far beyond curious now and near desperate for him to answer the question. Unfortunately, I was not so fortunate.   
"I have no reason to grovel to your needs, tiny Midgardian." Loki nearly hissed in anger at the idea of taking orders.   
I almost jumped at his minor explosion and began to get restless as the desperation grew. I thought back to how broken he had seemed when I walked in; it was almost as if the cold seeping from him was a life force. He seemed as if he had given up on whatever he was after. "OK, well if you think you can wait then go ahead..." I had just turned to leave when the room began to heat up.   
"Stop! Human, I need an artifact... I need to live."   
I suddenly understood what he was after. Anger filled me instantly and it felt like a rush of electricity from my waist up. People may have thought of him as a god but there was no way I would ever think of him as anything better than me. He was nothing better. He got to choose when all of the people caught around the battle of New York died. Now he seemed to believe that he had the right to help himself to more time. Every part of me wanted to walk over and throttle him or at least leave him to die.   
"I understand what you think but it was only revenge. Have you ever wanted revenge on a brother who got everything and left you with nothing!?" He got angrier with each word and I automatically thought of Gray. It must have been what he thought about me. I could not help him, all I could do was freeze him before he killed everyone. The depression and guilt came flooding back every time I thought about him and it was very rare that I stopped thinking about him. I looked back at Loki and saw Gray in him reaching out for me. I knew that it was inevitable that if I gave him what he needed then hundreds or thousands more would die.   
But Gray.   
I cared about the people I was about to kill but I could not help Gray so I had to help Loki. I could see it in his face that he hated Thor and it felt like repent for how I treated Gray. I walked over to a toppled shelf and got out a discard round artifact that, on contact, glowed a furious red. I smile as it calmed me down slowly. As I walked over to him the room turned a normal temperature.   
"Loki, I expect you to leave." My voice came slow and I handed him the device. He looked at me gratefully with a form of surprise etched onto his face. The surprise turned to a warm smile as he accepted my gift. My gift of life.   
"I have an exceptional hatred for many people but I am happy to say you don't fall into that category. I owe you a lot Midgardian." He began to heal as the light consumed him.   
I stepped back quick and watched in absolute awe as the light burned through the room. The healing process only took a few moments although it felt like hours and enchanted me throughout. It was like staring into an abyss of my memories. Every hurt and every smile I had lived through blared out at me almost desperate for my attention.   
When the light finally faded and all had been done, I looked over at Loki and was astonished by the affect it had on him. Even though he had seemed to be a god when I had first seen him, he glowed now, a magnificent power and beauty flowed from him. It was incredible and would have sent shivers down the strongest man's spine.   
"I don't want anything in return, Loki. I don't want the powers or anything, I'd like to be left alone now. Please Loki." I was exhausted now and just wanted to rest even though I knew I stood no chance.   
"Do not lie to me, I can see it in you. I can see what you truly wish for and I know I cannot bring them back. I apologise deeply." He walked over and touched my shoulder before vanishing into dust.   
I tried to shake the night's events from the forefront of my mind with no success whatsoever. With a feeling of total defeat, I returned to my bunker with pure intent of resting. I removed the clothing again set them down neatly as Ianto always did and laid down relishing in the feel of soft duvet.   
I suddenly felt strange. A warm feeling of tiredness overwhelmed me and all the every seemed to dissipate. Maybe Loki had left me with a power. The power to rest and the gift of sleep at that time was one I was more than happy to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my GCSE Narritive piece and the only piece of exam work I got an A for. Don't ask how I managed to sneak a copy out of the school before I left but I'm proud of this one. Written back in November 2013.


End file.
